Bring Me To Life
by xEndlessLovex
Summary: Cover: Me . Revamped Dark AU: Klaulena, Delena. Description comes later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Hellbound**

This was the day; this was it, the day she would lose her freedom forever. In truth that happened the moment she agreed to marry this monster of a King. But it had to be done. She couldn't back out of it now, not when her family's life hung in the balance. This was the only way to save them to help them survive and ultimately save herself. Today Elena Petrova would become the one and only Elena Mikaelson, and later be crowned the King's Queen. She feared she might not be able to follow through with the plan, but she feared more what happen if she didn't. Her family needed this. She was their only hope. At first when the King had offered to help her family, to make sure they would never go hungry, and would always be protected, she couldn't believe he was offering at least without expecting a heavy price in return.

Royalty always demanded a price for their help. She had tried to offer him money though she had none at all. How foolish she had been to think he would just accept money for his services, no he wanted something far more precious, her. At first her father had wanted to protest at giving his only daughter away to the King. He couldn't give her up like she was cattle that would just be used for breeding. It wasn't the life he had envisioned for her. But to deny the King was certain and utter death so after all he couldn't refuse. He had to give her away, sell his soul to the devil himself. Elena knew her father didn't want to do this but she also knew it was the only payment Klaus would take so she had agreed. The answer had been yes the moment he named his price and made his offer. She would do anything for her family including loosing them to save them.

Her hands shook as her lady in waiting helped her with her dress. Her palms were sweaty and her nerves on edge. Though she made a beautiful bride she did not feel like one."You look beautiful my lady, a true vision of a Queen."Bonnie said placing the crown upon her mistress's head. "I doubt that, though it is sweet of you to say my dear." Her hand rested over Bonnie's hand as she looked into her friend's eyes. They had been friends since birth and were inseparable. Elena had insisted Bonnie come along with her, she would not take no for an answer. When the King had agreed it surprised her to say the least, though later she learned it had more do with his benefit then her's. Because you see, Bonnie was a witch and would work well for what Klaus had planned for Elena.

It was known that Klaus had many lovers, having a mistress would be no different. This wouldn't do. She couldn't allow him to have a mistress while being married to her. Though this was an arrangement didn't mean she would allow him to humiliate her. She did have dignity after all. After Bonnie swore to her that she had nothing to worry about it made Elena feel better, but would it stay that way? Everyone knew you couldn't deny the King for long. He always got what he wanted no matter the expense or whose feelings he hurt in the process. Sometimes he killed for more. Finally she was ready yet the sweat on her palms had yet to disappear. She knew it was nerves, she just hoped she would be able to make it through this, the wedding.

Klaus was already at the altar waiting for her to arrive, his patience wearing thin as the time passed. He hated to wait. It infuriated him. Grabbing her mistress's hand she led her out of her chambers. "If we don't hurry we will be late. You don't want to infuriate the King more." She softly spoke as she held her hand. She could see the sweat on her Queen's hand and felt her anxiety as well. "You will make it through this. I promise." She softly smiled once more letting go of Elena's hand waiting for her command to continue. Elena nodded as she stepped into her place, her lady in waiting following behind her. Once they reached the entrance of the ball room, she breathed heavily, her nervousness increasing as she made her way to the altar. Finally he thought, fixing his features into a smirk. With each step she took the weight of what seemed like the world weighed on her shoulders making her pace as slow as she could.

Her eyes scanned the room; the beating of her heart could be heard a mile away but the thumping of it sounded through Klaus's ears with his keen since of hearing. He relished in the fear he could clearly see she was feeling and that he could inflict with just one menacing look or just by his stance. He was always good at schooling his features when needed, though he could be impulsive at times. She felt like bolting knowing she was unable to do this though she tried to remind herself why she was doing this in the first place. As if he could read her thoughts, when in reality he could. His face hardened, but the smirk remained. Stepping out of his place he took her hand, his mouth by her ear. "Remember our deal, what happens if you don't obey. I always keep my promises and threats. You don't want your family to suffer because of you do you?" He whispered, his voice menacing as he tucked a strain of her brunette locks behind her hair. She could feel his hot breathe on her neck as it sent shivers down her spine at his touch.

No one else had heard the conversation or seen the slight nod of her head. Her breathe hitched at the contact, the fear evident on her face. Gulping down her nerves she finally found her resolve. _I'm doing this for family._ She reminded herself, biting her lower lip. "My dear bride is nervous is all. No need to panic." He suddenly announced his smirk growing on his face as he spoke to the people. "Isn't that right my dear?" He said looking over to her, his eyes meeting hers. He placed a small kiss just below her jaw line before letting her answer. "Yes—ss." She managed to utter out. "Please continue." She said trying to sound happy and sure of herself.

It continued from there as the priest finally said you may kiss the bride. It seemed all like a blur to her, something she wished to forget, but knew she wouldn't be able to. Placing his hands on the side of her face he possessively kissed her, his lips dominating her's. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity to show he was the alpha male and if she forgot he would remind her. His lips lingered on her's biting it, a little of her blood spilling into his mouth. He had to admit, her blood tasted delicious. She winced a little from his bite when he finally let her go, making her standing there in shock. "I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said bringing Elena back to reality. Plastering a fake smile on her face Klaus led her out of the altar with her lady in waiting behind them. Once out of the wedding area he led her to the dance floor pulling her by the waist to his body. He spoke so only she could hear. "You will pay for that little stunt of yours that you pulled, my little Lena." His voice was rough as he spoke his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her heart beat quickened as they danced though she tried to school her features into that of a happy bride, but Klaus still saw the fear on her face that she tried to hide, which only made him enjoy this more.

Later that night it was time to consummate the marriage. Elena was led to her chambers by another servant where they prepped her for Klaus. She was sitting at the vanity brushing through her locks when Klaus entered the room. Her heart began to beat fast as he walked towards her, a smirk never leaving his face. Grabbing her he halted her up from the chair, gripping her wrist as he pulled her towards him. "Your mine which means you do as I say. I don't like that stunt you pulled earlier. It's not very wise to make me mad. " He said through gritted teeth as he fangs elated out, his hybrid features visible. Fear showed on her features as she tried to run, but he caught her throwing her against the bed before she could. "Ah ah….I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said wagging his finger. He flashed over his body above her as she tried to wither with inside herself.

Spreading her legs apart, he looked at her. "This could have gone a whole different way." His fangs extended further, his eyes gold. Before long he was inside of her, making her body feel things her mind did not want to. Opening a darkness with inside her that she didn't know was there. After he had ripped her gown to shreds his thrusts became faster as his fangs pierced her neck, drawing her blood and dripping, elating screams and moans from her before they both climaxed and he released his seed inside of her. Licking the rest of her blood from her neck he bit his wrists feeding her his blood to heal her. "Can't have you do something stupid now can we."He said with a slight smirk as his blood coated her throat. When he was done he left her to herself. As she laid there tears engulfed her hating herself for the monster he will most likely create of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Animal In Me Part 1**

What changed in her? How had she become this thing, this cold hearted bitch, who cared for no one but herself. This change; this animal instinct inside of her helped her survive for five hundred years. But what made her like this or rather who. When you've been broken down so many times by the same person you begin to build walls over your humanity and I guess you could say eventually became exactly like the very thing or rather the person you hate and keep running from. She had gone from that sweet peasant Queen so many years ago to this vindictive, self serving human being. Now you are probably wondering how Elena survived all these years, but never aged well this is all due to her being a hybrid. Who made her, you ask? That would the one and only Klaus Mikaelson, the man she despised with all her heart, yet both had hated and loved. He had made her who she was.

Klaus had stolen everything from her. Her humanity, used her best friend against her, her love, her lover, and her children all except for one which later ended up being adopted out. Her son Stefan Klaus had turned against his own mother from the time of birth. It was pay back. He justified it by saying it was because of her infidelity with his brother Damon. Elena had been lovers with Damon after Klaus had taken a mistress. Her daughter Lia when he sent her away after finding out she was Damon's not his. And then Damon the night he made him choose between death and keeping Elena alive. He had made Damon promise his alliance to him, to break Elena's heart, and to never see his daughter again. Out of his love for Elena he did, he sold his soul to the devil for her. If it kept her alive it was worth it, but it still caused pain Klaus made sure of that.

And eventually he took Davina from her as well. Her daughter Davina was all she had left after she lost Stefan to the hate he held for his mother. But Klaus decided to take Davina too. This was the straw that broke her down completely after Klaus had managed to turn Damon against her or so she thought. It's what made her believe she didn't deserve love but only pain and abuse. Once she was broken down, he slowly ripped her humanity from her, one piece at a time until there was nothing left but a monster. Yet Klaus could be happy, he could be with anyone he liked and she had to suffer.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"We fall for each other at the wrong time.

Only for a moment, but I don't mind.

Guess I don't know where to draw the line, the line, the line.

And we'll play the same game every night."

Passing by in the halls headed towards her chamber she passed by her son Stefan. The moment she came in contact with him Stefan scowled. He hated his mother with his every being and it was for no reason at all, or at least Elena couldn't understand why only that she blamed Klaus for it. "Stefan.."She softly whispered to him, barely touching his shoulder. "What?" He said scowling again as he removed her hand brushing her touch off him like it was nothing. "I don't have all day women." She opened her mouth to speak. "I…." Then she simply shook her head as she saw the annoying look her son had on his face. "Nothing." She simply said before bowing and headed back down the hall again. With a turn of his heel Stefan rolled his eyes and went back to his duties. Elena was almost to her room when she heard the laughter of her daughter Davina. A small smile graced her lips as she listened to the laughing. Oh how she missed the fun times she use to have with Davina, but ever since the King forbid much interaction between the two she felt lonely and as if she was slowing missing parts of her daughter's life as she grew up. Just when Elena was about to go into her room Davina came running around the corner. Once she saw her mom she froze for a moment, before rushing to her. "Mama ." She yelled running towards her.

"Davina Davina where are you?" He yelled. "The tickle monster is here." He laughed. Just when Elena was about to embrace her daughter in a hug, she saw Klaus round the corner, than heard his booming voice. "Davina Mikaelson. What did I say about when you see your mother?" He asked her his face hardened. "To only address her when you say to." She said her face tilted down, a tear trying to escape. She quickly wiped it away so as not to seem weak in front of her father. Elena recoiled at the statement composing herself, though she ached to embrace her daughter. "You are dismissed." He said with a slight nod to his daughter. To avoid the lecture from him that she knew would be coming she slides her hand to her door pushing it opened. Before she could step inside her room she felt his hand gripping her wrist tight. Pulling her inside he pushed her against the wall with his body. His other hand ran up her body from her waist up to her small petite neck. Holding it in his grip the scowl was evident on his face. "I could easily kill you right this moment and no one would know or care." At his touch her breathe hitched as he whispered in her ear. He could hear her rapid breathe.

He knew the effect he had on her. Though she fights it, he knew what her body responded to. She would never admit it, but the pain that came with the pleasure was now a part of her. Once she regained her thoughts she pushed him away. "I wish you would." She spat at him. At least then she would be free from the heart break, the pain and torture he brought. With vamp speed he pushed her back this time holding tight to her neck. He growled. "Don't test me my little Lena. You won't stand a chance. I could grant your wish but I won't. Your mine and only mine. It's best that you accept that."He said nipping at her ear with his teeth a smirk on his face. Her heart was pounding in her chest when he finally released her, her breathe returned to her. Smoothing out his clothes he headed for the door, but turned on his foot looking at her. "Next time you will not address Davina unless I say. Understand."He said with a stern look on his face. "I…can't she is my daughter."She said when she saw him scowl as he held her chin in between his fingers lifting it up. "You will or else." He growled. She finally nodded. "Yes your Majesty."Her eyes down casted. He left a kiss on her lips, his tongue dominating hers before leaving. He would never let her forget who was the Alfa male.

When he was gone she could still feel the touch of his lips on hers. Her breathing hitched. Hours later Bonnie was supposed to come and help Elena get ready for bed, when she didn't she figured Bonnie was busy doing more spells for Klaus regarding her. She sighed, jealously filling her heart. She hated this, but more than that she hated herself for allowing it. But where would she go? If she left her family would die and so would she. Klaus was right. She was his and she knew it all too well.

"Up in the clouds.

Yeah, you know how to make me want you.

When we come down.

Oh I know, yeah I know, it's over"

After she had gotten ready for bed, did her hair and put on her night gown she heard footsteps headed for her door. At first she thought it was Bonnie. "Go way Bonnie. I no longer need your services for tonight." She yelled. But to her dismay it was not Bonnie it was Klaus, which meant the same game would begin that was played every night and ended up leaving her more broken in the morning. She could already smell the alcohol on his breathe and was not in the mood. "Go away Klaus. It's not happening. I can't do this anymore." She said walking past him. But before she could move to the bed he grabbed her into his arms, the bottle of whiskey still in his hands. "Oh my little Lena, that is where you are wrong." Brushing one hand through her hair he kissed her."You know you want me, you can't deny it. I know what your body wants and what you want." He said taking his last swing of the whiskey, then dropped the bottle.

"You don't how to love me when you're sober

When the bottle's done you pull me closer

And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to

But you don't know how to love me when you're sober. "

He picked her up, laying her on the bed. He started kissing up her body, with his other hand he roamed her body under her nightgown. His kisses sent shivers down her body. Her mind wanted to refuse, to say she didn't want this, to deny what her body wanted and she did too. She desperately wanted to not give in, but it was no use. She always did. The moment his lips captured her's she removed his shirt, then he removed her night gown. She left peppered kisses on his shoulder. Gripping her hips he positioned himself inside of her and started moving in rhyme. With each thrust only brought more pain with the pleasure. Their lips never left each other's bodies. Flipping her on top of him she rode him until she was about to reach her climax. Before she could he flipped her back onto her back. He wrapped her legs tightly around him. As he lifted her, he trusted inside her until they both climaxed. Spilling his seed inside of her, they came down from their high laying by each other. "Your beautiful my Little Lena." He whispered moving a strain of a curl away from her face before passing out beside her. Once her head came out of the clouds she knew his words held no meaning they never would.

"Why is it so different when we wake up?

Same lips, same kiss, but not the same touch.

Don't you know that you do it just enough, but not enough.

But I know what's next, and I want so much."

"You've got a hold on me.

You're like a wasted dream.

I gave you everything.

But you don't know how to love me when you're sober."

The next morning was the same as always, same lips and same kiss would kiss her lips, before leaving her for the day. Klaus only loved her when he was drunk otherwise she was just viewed as his property nothing else.

 **Present Day:**

She only came out of her thoughts when she felt Caroline touch her hand. "It was him again wasn't it?" Caroline asked with a scowl on her face. She loathed Klaus for what he did to Elena. She had grown up not knowing her family and being adopted out. Elena did pretty well even though she was on the run from Klaus. When she had found out she was pregnant she knew she couldn't let the child turn out like Klaus so she had ran. For five hundred years she ran always staying one step ahead of Klaus. She had too. But during the time she was running she eventually had to give up the child in order to protect it. She never knew if it was a boy or girl. "Yes it was." She said softly. "I hate him." Caroline stated with anger in her voice. "For everything." She said. "I know, me too. Me too.." She said with hatred in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Tag Your It, Tag Tag Your It**

For months on end Elena and Caroline spent resources upon resource to not only hide from Klaus but cause trouble within the town of mystic falls. The plan had been to use Caroline to lure out Klaus until Elena had found out her kids were here. Elena was intent on killing her until she realized she had a soft spot for Caroline. She couldn't help but think that maybe deep down she still longed for the friendship she had once had with Bonnie. So as fate would have it a new friendship formed. Would it last? Hard to say most everything she touched turned to ashes in her mouth. Loving only caused trouble.

After finishing off the nice delectable meal from last night, she licked the blood off her lips, than wiped the tip of her mouth with her thumb. The lifeless body of the male lay beside her on the bed of the nice room she was staying in. "Lucy..." She called from her bedroom. Once the Bennett witch that was traveling with her entered the room she spoke once more. "Would you be a darling and dispose of this lovely body. Such a shame he could not live." She sighed, slight humanity showing through or what was left of it. Nodding her witch friend and maid servant took the body getting rid of it discreetly. "Anything for you my dear lady." A small smile forming on her maid's lip. Elena nodded in return. Getting up from her bed she prepared herself for the day dressing somewhat in her usual style yet a little but drape or subtle you might say. After all she couldn't risk anyone recognizing her.

Once ready she headed to the grill where most of the youth hung out. Little did she know she would encounter someone she had tried to forget? Once she arrived she orders herself a drink. She could hear multiple voices around her including her daughter Davina who was on the phone talking to someone. Listening closer she heard the voice on the other line it was Klaus. "Yes Dad I understand. Yes I understand." She repeated to him over the phone before hanging up. Sighing she looked over to the women sitting with her and spoke. "I just don't get him sometimes. He has become so much more worse since Mom left. Why does he have to treat me like a baby Aunt Bon I mean Bonnie." She said after she realized she used her Aunts nickname. She wasn't allowed to call her Bon like her mother had. "I don't know babygirl. He just worries I guess." Bonnie didn't mind Davina using her real name but it was Klaus that wouldn't allow it. "That's just your father for you." She sighed realizing she missed her friend dearly. Getting up Bonnie left along with Davina.

Sitting at the bar Elena thought about what she had just witnessed. It couldn't be. She was alive, her friend was alive. That was impossible Klaus had killed her in front of her eyes, or so she had thought. But really he had kept her alive, than kept her in a secret location for such a day as to be able to taunt Elena with her. She had his daughter unbeknown to her and he had her friend and three kids. I guess you could say he was a step ahead in everything. Shaking her thoughts she realized it was probably not good idea to be here. She was about to leave when someone touched her arm. She turned around seeing that it was Damon. "Lia you know you shouldn't be here. What if Klaus saw you here?" Her heart puttered a bit. It had been so long but she couldn't let Damon figure out it was her so instead she pretended to be her daughter."What does it matter? He doesn't care for me anyways. Besides he won't find out. Will he Uncle Damon?" She said puckering her lips like she use to when she was a kid. Elena hoped she was convincing and that her daughter still did this from time to time. Damon puffed a little but gave in. "No he won't as long as you hurry home right now." She softly smiled hugging him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Go go." He said hearing Klaus coming. She hurried off smiling to herself. Once in the distance she could hear Damon talking to Klaus. "She is not here." He said lying to his brother. "You better not be lying to me brother. We wouldn't want to have to dagger you again, now would we?" Damon nodded. "I'm not lying." He said patting his brother's back. For Lia he would lie, for his daughter he would protect her and get daggered a thousand times over if need be. "Good." Klaus said smirking. "Let's get a drink." "Two on the house." He told the bartender. Outside Elena smiled to herself but frowned. She knew there were times Damon couldn't protect Lia from Klaus's wrath. So he was still the monster she knew all too well.

Before going back to her place she slipped her daughter a note.

"Dear Lia,

Stay away from the grill for awhile. Your father thought I was you today. I covered for you and so did he to Klaus. Klaus is bound to find out soon. He already knows your secret place to hide. Please find a safer one.

With all my love,

Your Guardian Angel."

Kissing the letter she left it for her, then headed back to her place. Lia had read the letter then tucked into her pocket. When she arrived home to the mansion she removed her coat forgetting to get the note out of it. As she was hanging up her coat, Klaus grabbed her arm. "Where have you been?" he yelled. "At the library." She muttered trying not to give away her lies. "You are lying, I can tell." He said smirking pressing harder onto her arm leaving a bruise. "I'm….not. I swear," She stuttered fear in her eyes. He leaned in whispering in her ear. "Liar…." He growled pulling her towards her bedroom his grip harder. Tossing her onto her bed she scoffed his eyes boring into her's. "Until you decided to tell the truth you will not be allowed out of this room. Do you understand me?" He shouted locking her inside leaving her to have tears fall down her cheeks. She could never let him know where she really was . He didn't understand love and never would.

Going back down stairs Klaus rummaged through Lia's coat and found the letter. Reading it he recognized the hand writing immediately. Gripping it tight he smirked knowing he could finally get his revenge on the women that had left him, the one that he promised he would make suffer. Elena his Lena. "Kol." He yelled. "Bring me her, Bring me Lena." He smiled with a slight smirk. "Yes sir." His long time friend and witch said. "I will not fail you." He bowed and headed to find Elena. Once he had located her, he covered her mouth with cloth making her passing out by a sedative pushed into her arm with a needle. Then tossed her into back of his truck in the trunk. It was hours before they arrived to the drop off place far out in the town a secluded house that Klaus owned and no one knew of. A few hours later Elena came to,not knowing where she was. Once she stood up and her eyes focused on her surroundings she tried to escape to the door but bumped into a stout figure with a broad chest. Gulping she looked up backing towards the door again as the figure came closer to her blocking her against the door. "Hello Lena." He purred into her ear, lifting her chin with his fore fingers. "Klaus." She said breathless fear in her eyes. "Yes my dear Lena. It's me. Did you miss me?" He said nicking her ear with his lips. She couldn't answer him for fear in her eyes and couldn't rightly admit anything. A part of her was still his but a part of her wanted him dead. Flipping her around, he placed her against the door, her back to his body as it was pressed against her. His hand ran up her thigh, his lips by her ear as he spoke." Tag Your It, Tag, Tag Your it." A smirk fully formed on his lips. Her chest constricted as she tried to think of a way out, but again somehow Klaus always managed to gain the upper hand. She was trying to stay calm but to no avail. Klaus could feel her every emotion and she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Forgotten Past**

 **Flashback:**

Elena had found some time to stow away into the gardens of the manor. She wasn't wearing her slippers so she could feel the soft ground beneath her feet, the grass, the soft dirt everything. Leaning against the tree, she squished her toes in between the dirt, a small sigh escaping her lips. She loved the moments when she got to be alone, they were rare, but they made her feel free and like herself. When Klaus was around she felt small, like her light, her dreams, passion were diminished.

With her arm wrapped around her baby bump, her thumb caressed her stomach as she softly spoke. She was pregnant with Stefan at the time, and was due any day now. "What do you say we take you and your're sister and go on an adventure? Leave this place, travel the world, be free. We can do anything you want, be anything we want." The thought was tempting, so very, very tempting. But she knew deep down no matter where she went Klaus would always find her, and then drag her back here.

She could feel the baby kick, he liked that idea. Patting her belly she looked down at it. "If only, if only."She whispered. Damon had been watching her talk to her belly. He had heard every word and oh how he wanted to take her away from this place, away from his brother, away from all her troubles. They could get Lia, his beautiful daughter, take Elena, and they could run.

He could protect them all, he was sure of it. With that in mind he finally spoke stepping up beside her."Then why don't we do it? Leave this place and be free."He whispered in her ear, tucking a strain of her hair behind her ear, threading part of his fingers through her hair. "I could protect you, all of you." He said quite sure of himself. "Think about it Elena, you wouldn't have to been afraid anymore, and we would be together, a family." Her breathe hitched at his contact, as she contemplated what he was saying to her,her head turned and her eyes fixed on his.

"Damon…"Her voice a soft whisper. "You can't promise me that." He took her hands into his, he stood down on one knee. "Yes I can. That and so much more. Run away with me, and I will protect you, love you, keep you safe. Run away with me and be my wife Elena Mikaelson."His lips inching their way from her knuckles up to her arm, caressing her skin. Standing up his hand snaked around her waist. Before she could answer, their lips locked, her fingers threading through his hair as he pulled her closer to him, yet gently so as not to hurt the child inside of her, his breathe hitched . It took sometime before they pulled their lips apart to breathe.

She could see the hope in his eyes as he looked at her. For some reason she decided she believed they could pull it off, they he would keep his promise and she would be free. A smile formed on her lips. "Yes, yes I will leave with you." He couldn't help the smile on his face." Let me prepare some things and we will leave as soon as possible." He smiled once more his lips crashing against her's, his hands braced behind her neck. She nodded soft moans escaping her lips, as they kissed, their fingers intertwined together behind her neck.

 **Present Time:**

After she had lost enough blood from Klaus having her impaling herself over and over again, the knife still stuck in her legs he had decided to compel her again. She had ran from him for 500 hundred years and he had told her that her punishment and suffering will last half that long if not more. She hadn't given him the information he wanted, but he decided he would try one last time. "Where did you hide the child? And don't lie to me." He said his patience thinning."I know you were pregnant with our last child when you ran from me. I knew it the night we went to your sister's funeral. You lied to me that night, even though I could hear the pitter patter of that small heart beat in your stomach. You took the chance away from me to know my child. So I ask again where is it?" He growled, his voice filled with anger. "It wasn't any different then what you did to me."She scoffed. "Go to hell. Because I will never tell you. Never!"She spat her voice almost a high yelling tone.

"Is that your final answer?" He asked, time ticking with a grin on his face. She nodded. "Well then you leave me no choice." He smirked grasping her chin in his fingers, his body looming over hers. "You stole my child and now you will pay. Time to fix those memories of yours."His grin widen. "What do you mean?" Fear in her eyes as she realized what he was going to do."No no…"She thrashed her head back and forth. "No not that, anything but that." Tears pricked her eyes, as he jerked her head towards him, his grip tight forcing her eyes to look at him. His pupils dilated. "Now…."He paused.

"You will not remember Damon or that you were ever in love with him. You never had Lia. Your're only children are Stefan and Davina. The night he was born I never took him from you. Your're bond with your daughter never changed. You don't remember being pregnant with our last child, or running away. You stayed, we were happy. You don't remember you are a hybrid, but will still crave blood. You exist as one purely because I made you. Your're mine and mine alone. I'm all you know. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply do as I say. "He finished out his last words, her eyes dilating as she repeated his words. Her eyes closed, the knifes removed before she opened them again.

She faintly smelled blood, looking down at her legs she started to panic. "Wha-ttt what happen?" She shuttered, her body shaking. She couldn't remember anything other than she had been walking down the street. "You were attacked love."He stroked her cheek. Her fangs were itching to come out but she couldn't remember she was a hybrid." What about Stefan and Davina?" Her panic rising again as he scooped her into his arm, stroking her head as he used his other arm to bite into his wrist. "They are safe don't worry. Here…"He said holding his wrist to her mouth. "Drink it will heal you." She looked at his wrist skeptically before pressing her lips to it, as she sucked, and his blood coated her throat. Relief hit her as she heard his words. The need for blood was stronger, she found herself sinking her teeth into his wrist more, her back pressing against his chest. As her teeth sunk deeper, he let her drink from him, a moan coming from his lips as he stroked her hair as she fed." Shh Shhh. There there." His voice soft and understanding. When he decided she had enough he removed his wrist whipping the blood from her mouth with his finger. "There all better." The compulsion had pushed out the part of her mind that was telling her this didn't feel right and that she had been compelled. She felt quite confused. Her wounds healed, but she still felt worn out. With a slight yawn she nuzzled her head towards his chest. "I-m ti-red." She said inbetween yawns. "Can we go home?" She trailed off as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.""You're already there love." He whispered. A part of him did this because he was cruel, but another part, the part he didn't like to show, the part that usually had only came out when he was drunk, was the part he had a hard time admitting. It was the part that had missed her, and loved her. With Damon out of her mind they could have a second chance.


End file.
